


Octopus Overlords

by Eremite



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Why does no-one care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremite/pseuds/Eremite
Summary: One sad HYDRA operative and one victim who isn't taking the situation very seriously discuss something that has pissed me off for years.I've got umpteen thousand words of angst, horror, torture, gin, recovery... you name it. This drabble is what chose to finish itself off.





	Octopus Overlords

‘So, you guys are,’ she squinted at Harbold's uniform, ‘the Order of the Octopus? The Octopus Overlords? Help me out.’

‘We are HYDRA.’

‘Octopus.’

‘HYDRA! Immortal, unstoppable. Kill one head and two more shall take its place.’

‘Exactly: you're talking heads and therefore necks, but your mascot has one head, zero necks and multiple tentacles. You've got your own evil symbol upside down, buddy.’

Harbold crumpled.

‘I know. I've sent memos but the senior management don't care, as if they think that as long as people obey then it doesn't matter that we're a laughing stock amongst criminals and classicists.’


End file.
